The PITA
by QuillVA
Summary: A short fic from the Satellite Five episode. When Adam steps out of line, he won't just be grounded. Warning: Contains Spanking. Don't Like, don't read.


"Now, don't…" Rose said, her voice trailing off when she saw the determination in the Doctor's face. Adam was in for a bit of trouble, that was sure. The Doctor seized the boy by the neck, shoving him into the TARDIS as he argued.

"It all worked out for the best, didn't it", Adam rambled nervously, "You know it's not actually my fault, because _you_ were in charge"

Rose rolled her eyes. He certainly knew how to talk himself into more of a jam. And to think she'd actually fancied him. She followed the two men out of the machine into the living room of Adam's home. The doctor destroyed the phone where Adam had left messages from the future for his personal gain, then he turned to the boy.

"The whole of history could have changed", he growled.

"I know. I said I'm sorry, and I am, I really am, but you can't just leave me here like this", Adam gestured vaguely to his forehead. He'd installed a chip in his head on Satellite Five that opened when he clicked his fingers.

"You're right", the Doctor sighed, "You'll never learn anything this way"

He went inside of the TARDIS and returned with a circular object attached to a handle. It resembled a tennis racket without the netting. Rose gasped and looked at him in surprise.

"You're not going to use _that_ are you?"

"What, are we going to play a game", Adam asked confused.

"I most certainly am. And you're telling me he doesn't deserve it?" the Doctor, turned to Rose, ignoring the younger man.

"Well, not that he doesn't, it's just… Can't we just leave him here and be on with it?"

"I'm right here you know."

"And what'll he learn from that. He's got a world of knowledge in his head and he obviously doesn't know how to use it properly."

"Hello, here's an idea. How about you let me in on the conversation?"

"Alright", Adam flinched a little when the Doctor turned his glare back towards him, "You're to be punished."

"Yeah, I know. You're leaving me here. But, I said…"

"Not that, idiot. He's going to give you a smacking", Rose pouted, leaning against the TARDIS. Honestly, she knew that Adam had been stupid, but she didn't wish the PITA on anyone. The thing stung like hell.

"A- a smacking?" Adam stuttered, "I'm a full grown man. What do you mean a smacking"

"She means, I'm going to take down your pants, turn on the PITA and give your rump a roasting the likes of which you will never encounter again"

"But, you can't…"

"I can, I will, and I am", the Doctor replied, ending the conversation by grabbing the young man by the neck again and proceeding to do exactly as he described. A moment later, Adam was face down over the arm of the couch and a net of electricity surged through the machine in the Doctor's hand. Rose flinched as the implement came down on Adam's bare behind.

"Owwwwww. Oww. Oww. Alright, alright. I'm sorry okay. Bloody hell, that thing stings. Fuck."

"And it's on its lowest setting.", the doctor grinned, "Now if you use your knowledge to change history in any way, or use it for your personal gain, I will have you in this position again with the PITA set to _seven_. Is that clear", he gave the boy another smack for emphasis.

"Ahhagh. Clear. It's clear sir. Please, let me up!"

"Not yet. You need to learn a lesson. We do not play with time."

"Owwwwwww. Yes sir. Aghhh. I mean no sir. Ssss. Agh. I mean, I understand, Doctor!"

"You will stay here, quietly. Avoiding finger snaps and living your life. Is that clear?"

"Yehessss sirrrr. I wiiillll. I'm so sorry sir. Owwwww. Please, no more sir"

The Doctor brought the PITA down a few more times for good measure, then turned off the power, leaving the boy sobbing over the couch.

"Alright then, I hope you've learned your lesson", he said, heading towards the TARDIS. Rose stood in front of the door, cocking an eyebrow at him. He glared at her and she glared back, pointing towards Adam. Sighing, the Doctor went over and patted the boy on the back, making him startle.

"There there. It's all over now, yeah? Pull up your pants then"

He obeyed, sniffling. Rose wrapped him in a hug, rubbing his back.

"It's okay, yeah. I touched a button on the TARDIS once and couldn't sit down for days. That thing has the worst sting I've ever felt."Adam cheered a bit at her words, wiping his face and managing a smile., "There we are. You take care, alright"

She kissed him on the cheek and followed the Doctor back into the TARDIS. Wiping his eyes, Adam watched them disappear, thinking even with his sore bottom, what a great adventure he'd had.


End file.
